Captive Heart
by Midnight'ssong22
Summary: Bakura has never tried a crime like this before. He's stolen food, money, jewelry, wallets, purses... But he has never attempted kidnapping. Until now. BxR- Tendershipping. Shonen-ai. Don't like don't read.


**Captive Heart**

**By: Midnight'ssong22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

**Chapter 1: Mind of a Criminal**

**-O-**

Senses automatically heightened. Adrenaline pumping through your veins. Your heart rate steadily increasing. The rush of knowing you're about to do something illegal.

It was a rush Bakura knew well.

Ever since a young age, Bakura had to steal to survive. By the time he was fourteen, his heists had escalated from food to anything of value. Jewelry, purses, wallets, you name it.

Now, at age 18, he was referred to as the King of Thieves by all of Domino City. But even after years of thievery, Bakura still felt the thrill.

Bakura was standing in the shadows of an alleyway, silently waiting for his target to come into sight.

He had spent many nights perfecting this crime. Perfection was a must.

Because this would be his first kidnapping.

-O-

"See you later Ryou!" Yugi yelled after the white haired teen.

"Bye Yugi!" Ryou replied over his shoulder, making his way quickly through the darkening streets.

Ryou had just left his school Domino High. He had been at a club meeting for the Duel Monsters club. A club based on the popular game that both Yugi and Jou were very fond of. Although he himself wasn't very good at it.

Sighing, Ryou quickened his pace, noticing that the darkness was slowly descending on the quiet city. Once again, the club had lasted longer than expected and Yugi and himself were left with cleaning duty again.

Not that he had to worry about getting in trouble for being late with a parent or anything. His mother and sister had died in a car crash eight years earlier and his father was away on business again. Leaving the teen to live on his own again.

But Ryou didn't like walking in the darkness.

He soon made it to the familiar alleyway that made a direct and fast shortcut to his street. Cutting his otherwise 15 minute walk through town, in half.

Taking a brief look around, he darted into the alleyway, his backpack bouncing heavily on his back. He almost cleared it when a figure suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

At first Ryou thought it was a reflection, when he saw almost familiar white hair and brown eyes. Then he noticed the subtle differences, like the white hair spiked at the top like horns and the darker shade of the brown eyes.

Ryou was about to speak when the figure rushed at him, causing fear to strike through Ryou's heart. He was about to cry out when he felt a sharp blow to the side of his head. The blow successfully cutting off his cry as blackness closed in around him.

-O-

Before the boy could hit the ground, Bakura caught him and held the limp body of the young boy in his arms, allowing himself a little time to catch his breath after his latest thrill.

Looking down, he watched the face of the unconscious male. Blood was trickling slightly from the corner of his temple where Bakura had hit him. He was breathing in and out slowly, as if he were sleeping.

Slowly, he set the boy down, taking off his backpack to look through his possessions. A few textbooks and papers, a duel monsters deck, a cell phone, a strange looking necklace made of gold, and an ID card.

"Ryou. 16 years old, 176 cm tall, 52 Kg, blood type AB… Interesting," Bakura mumbled to himself as he looked at the ID card.

He flipped open the cell phone but it was password protected so he couldn't gain access. Just to be safe, he took out the battery to make sure wireless tracking wouldn't be an issue.

The duel monster cards caught his attention for an instant and he found himself shuffling through them. There were quite a few cards he recognized and he started to remember when he used to play the game in his spare time. He knew his own deck was somewhere at his hideout…

His eye suddenly caught on an interesting spell card and he pulled it out of the small stack.

"Change of heart?" Bakura asked to himself, "I wonder what that does?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he pocketed the card and put the rest back in the backpack.

He finally eyed the golden necklace he had found in the bag. It was a beautiful shining object shaped like a ring. There were five pendants hanging down from it and it looked as if it were made of gold. He also noticed that there was the imprint of an eye on the front. Like the Egyptian eye of Anubis.

"If this is real gold I could make a good profit out of this," Bakura muttered

He placed the necklace around his own neck than proceeded in repacking the backpack. After this he quickly shouldered the heavy backpack and turned back to the unconscious male.

After looking around to make sure no one saw, he picked up the boy, who he noticed was almost as light as the backpack, and walked him over to his parked truck on the other side of the street. After putting the boy in his car he quickly got into the driver's seat and drove to his hideout.

There were no witnesses.

Bakura had succeeded in his first kidnapping.

-O-

**A/N:** So this story (like many of my other stories) came out of nowhere! I was just about to go to sleep the other night when suddenly this idea popped into my head and I thought "Wow that's a good idea! I should totally write that!" So here it it! It is a very short first chapter, I know. But that is the point! The second chapter will be longer.

Now, even though I've just started this one, it doesn't mean I'll neglect my other stories and not update them. The next chapter of Lies (_I Don't Care _a puppyshipping chapter) will be posted within the next few days. And the next chapter of Prisoner of Hope will be posted sometime next week. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go to my profile and read some of my other stories as well! :)

Anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter of Captive Hearts! Please remember to hit that pretty little review button on your way out! Also, (I'm challenging you!) if you readers give me 10 or more reviews quickly, the next chapter will be posted sooner! So **please** review and don't forget to come back to read more! **:)**


End file.
